


stars

by sakon



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Blindness, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: Her eyes had the stars he so longed for.
Relationships: Luca Orlem/Main Character
Kudos: 2





	stars

**Author's Note:**

> bc i cant write full length fics lmao

Luca laughed to the quiet curl of the breeze. The smell of the summer night breeze hit his nose as fast as the vibrant white did the black night and the dusty clouds. The faint tint of a camper's fire and an ever slighter waft of burnt marshmallows, melted chocolate, and crumpled Graham crackers-- that was summer. The summer night felt familiar as always, light enveloping him as he laid his back upon the grass, curls of green warping around his figure as he leaned against the dewy, tall grass. The world around him wasn't black like the painted midnight, just blaring colors of bright hues and varying reds and blues. Sometimes, he wished he could see the stars. 

They were always described as vibrant balls of light, distant miles away and too far for the human eye to closely see. When seeing and recognizing a constellation, he always heard a gasp from them, then he could feel them move their hands and point. When asked about his vision, he was always asked if he could once see. He could never see the stars or the things that blossomed distantly in the sky, just the things he wanted to see. But not everyone could get what they wanted, could they?

"I bet the they're pretty." He smiled, the wind's cold breeze bringing a blast of cold air towards him. It felt nice, hearing the howl and being able to feel something that nobody could see. They way the wind made the grass move, how it swayed and bristled, must've been beautiful. The noise sounded pleasant, flowers and leaves rustling under the cold winds.

"They are," He felt her hand grasp his his. He could see a form in his vision, but nothing more than a few colors and blurs. Even without the proper vision, he knew she was more beautiful than what she said and that her eyes certainly held the stars he so longed for. When he fell into her eyes and looked into her eyes, even on normal, simple days, he found himself under a spell of peace and relaxation, one that only she could break.

The stars must be pretty no doubt, but her laugh of jolly and jingle bells, of joy and everything that made life good, was so much nicer. 

Her eyes had the stars he so longed for. There were curls and swirls in Liz's eyes as to other's words, but imagining every intricate detail felt too confusing-- and while smart, he wasn't a thinker. Even then, she couldn't be more unique and stunning than she already was. The color was a sapphire red, but he didn't need anyone to tell him how pretty they were. They looked trusting in the haze of everything, and they looked even more beautiful when looking at him with what he could only decipher as affection. 

"I'm sure they are." Luca laughed. They're the white blurs in a blue sky, the soft haze he can barely see, with the distance far too far for him to get close. But even in his lack or vision, they looked beautiful, but not like her.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops unedited I'll edit later lol


End file.
